Talk:Kutharei
Soloed this as DNC99/NIN49 with minor difficulty. Atmas used : Razed Ruins, Gnarled Horn, Mounted Champion. I used my standard haste/tp set as this thing couldn't really hit through my shadows, and when it did, I was able to recast just fine. I used Exenterator whenever possible until roughly the last 20% of its HP. My evasion was capped and merited. It got a bit rocky towards the end with Aeroga IV. Popped a Fool's Tonic to deal with the magic damage. However after Aeroga IV he went straight into Malign Invocation leaving me with around 200 HP and amnesia.. Used some temp items for healing, only to get knocked straight back to around 200hp by Firaga IV, followed by Banneret Charge. I popped a Fanatic's tonic to immune myself to physical damage to recover, casted shadows, and just poked him to death saving TP for those emergency cures. Minor Difficulty, but all in all fun fight! :) --WhitemageSerenia (talk) 22:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Solo'd 96MNK/NIN using temporary items (dusty elixir II, lucid potion III, all of the TP potions, all of the melee items from Bastion). No 2hr. Mounted Champion, Razed Ruins, Apocalypse. --Diukor 10:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Duoed 99MNK/NIN and 99WHM/BLM with relative ease. Little slow with killing, but steady damage dealing. MNK never really went into yellow HP except for some tier IV spells and Banneret Charge, which was used x3 after NM hit 25%. WHM had one Divine Seal + Cure VI when Banneret Charge went off the second time (was not prepared for a second Charge). Atmas used for WHM: Allure, Undying, MM. Atmas used for MNK: Mounted Champion, Gnarled Horn, Raised Ruins. -- Hikara of Fenrir, February 13, 2012. Solo'd as 99 THF/NIN with very good gear (Loki's, etc. minus +2s) but did not use evasion gear. Evasion wasn't quite capped either (at 411) but I was using one evasion Kila (using DMG 8 Crit DMG 5 Yataghan mainhand). Regardless, Kutharei couldn't hit me. Lost shadows to -gas and TP moves. TP moves were slow and very manageable. Anything that did real damage either didn't take shadows, allowing me time to use temp meds, or knocked me far enough away that I had shadows up before she reached me. Make sure to bring echo drops, however, as I died the first time chiefly because of silence. Aside from that, while you should expect to use just about every temp healing item available for purchase, it's a very straightforward solo; even proc'd acid bolts after feint, just for good measure. Made sure Bully was available for the last 10% (which saved me by intimidating an Aeroga IV). -- Asura Ollorin 10:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Solo'd as 99 MNK/DNC with so-so gear. Using Counterstance w/ Melee Gaiters. Ursine Claws +2 w/ Occ. Atk. 2-4 times. Keeping Perfect Counter up as much as possible and Haste Samba. Did his 1 HP move twice towards the end was able to buy some recovery time with Fanatic's drink and the second time I used the magic nullify drink. Started to get deadly when he used a move that gave me Plague or something and was draining my TP. Atmas were Razed Ruins, Sanguine Scythe, and Gnarled Horn. -- Asura, Silverware -- December 18th, 2011 This is able to be soloed by 90BST (sub DNC or NIN doesn't matter) - out of this mob family I feel this is the easiest to solo so far. I used a standard -pdt setup (axes, helm, chain, legs + Ducal Guard) - Use whatever atmas you wish but I do suggest Ducal Guard and RR and the third is dealers choice. I kept NN out for majority of the time since this is a VERY long fight ( 35-45 mins ) and switched in Dipper towards the very end. I stayed out of range and let pet fight since this NM loves magic and kept my focus on keeping my pet alive. When my pet was around 10% I'd use pet food and just kept with a pattern with the mob. If the mob spammed magic and knocked my pet down super low and Reward was not able to be used I would Dawn Mulsum or Healing Salve. Again it's not a hard fight just time consuming and I do not suggest it unless you cannot find people to assist you with getting the ATMA. --Yopop from Bahamut 20:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Added picture, noted spell casts and abilities used. Seems to use the same abilities as Sippoy. Seen on Firesday --Leik 11:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Seen on lightsday fullmoon --01:21, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Taken down with a party of Rdm, Dnc, Thf, Blu, Whm, Drk. (Lv90) Resists Stun a lot and Head Butt also had trouble landing. It's pretty smooth sailing until he gets to 25%, then all hell breaks loose with his "Charge" move which lowered everyone to 1% HP. Drk and Whm died pretty much as soon as he did this move, tried to recover but he kept using it. Blu popped Fanatic's Drink and spammed magic to end the battle quickly. Navarch's Mantle and Raider's Boomerang dropped. Not very much a secret to popping him anymore. In order to pop Kutharei, you need to kill the 5 Jalas in the zone simultaneously (located at conflux 00 near heqet camp, orobon/boartrap camp, colibri/brown bird camp, conflux 7 between lizards and bugards, and conflux 8) in order to spawn him (was done at night). He popped behind the gate behind conflux 7. Didn't take that much to kill him with a few DDs and a healer or two with atmas. Proccing red is easy if you keep him debuffed and having only 1 melee at a time on him. He's probably up a lot more often now. Since the version update, we find him up very often and I'm certain other players aren't coincidentally simultaneously killing Jalas around the zone. --Eremes 12:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Tried it on Mnk/War with a 80 Whm mule, killed it in less then 5 mins. Easy fight w/ right atmas * What would you consider to be the right atmas? Isn't that helpful to know that you managed it in 5mins without a bit of info. Shanpu•Alexander 11:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) * The comment is also unsigned. --Eremes 12:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) BST, BST, RDM, WAR took it down without much difficulty. BST's straight tanked with sheep and ducal guard from 100 > 25% then one pet fought at a time swapping pets in every time hate reset on the charge move. We were able to save many sheep from being finished off with this method. Once the mob was at about 7-10% the WAR popped fanatics and took it down with the assistance of the RDM. RDM kept enfeebs up the entire time and spent a few pets swaps kiting as they were at the top of the hate list. Just did this with a mixed alliance of healers, pet jobs and a tank and some dds. Honestly the dds didnt do much apart from procing red !!. The pet jobs did the majority of the work. Garuda wind blade did a consistent 720 every time with my gimpy gear and only 1 merit in wind blade. Hate was sometimes shaky since the pets would die fast sometimes depending on his TP moves. A party of around 6 summoners should be able to kill this guy. Least thats what id bet on as long as the smn's wernt complete retards. I estimate around 36000 HP. Wind blade damage remained consistent so thats 50 wind blades to kill it. Thats around 9 wind blades each. So you are looking at a fight of around 10 mins with 6 summoners. Id take more though just to be on the safe side but this is what im betting can be done with the right people. Atma of full moon and atma of the ultimate with 5 merits in macc and mab. 1 merit in wind blade. Xellith 02:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) First off, let me say that this NM is as hard as you or your party/alliance wants to make it. If you don't have people paying attention at crucial moments OR you don't have leetist professionals in your group you will lose. My party consisted of either eight or nine members (THF/NIN, SAM/WAR, PLD/NIN, RDM/WHM, WHM/SCH, WHM/RDM, BLM/RDM and either a BLU or SMN or something else..we had at least 8). I was tanking on THF fairly easily with RR/VV/GH atma; Kutharei has poor accuracy but his tp moves and spells make it a little problematic. Thankfully we had a SAM with Abyssite of Discernment so we could narrow down the red!! ws proc. The specifics: Kutharei uses Malign Invocation which did 1k-1.3k every time with or without shadows; he uses Interference which, like the main page suggests, either did high damage (and knockback) or moderate damage with or without shadows but I didn't notice in any relation to current buffs; he uses Diabolic Claw (rarely) which I absorbed with shadows nearly every time, not sure damage on that; he uses tier IV -aga magic which is hurtful since he is hard to stun it seems; finally, he uses Banneret Charge which puts anyone within a good 25' into critical red hp (1hp to mages, i think under 100hp for melee, and it seemed to be more severe the less hp you had but I am unsure if it is damage oriented or just a tp move like that of Throat Stab. OK SO...as THF tanking I had 2x WHM mostly focused on me, and the cures were readily needed. The SAM was finding the red!! ws and was the backup tank. The RDM was consistently casting para, slow and addle (all important except the latter if you can't stun him). The PLD was voking and using flash as needed to keep hate from bouncing to the mages. BLM I don't even know what was doing..probably a mule, and didn't notice any spell casting. I'm pretty sure whoever else was in the party was either curing or just sitting around. The main point to the fight is under 25% when Kutharei can use Banneret Charge and mess up a whole lot of people at a bad time (we wiped at 1% one time because of this). Aside having WHM and RDM and any other curing mages ready at all times after 25%, this NM is easy. The first 75% is steady and simple tank-heal, the last 25% you need to pay attention. If you don't have AT LEAST people paying attention, you will make this fight that much harder for yourselves. ~Sorry for this obnoxiously long post, but I feel having a strong opinion and specific outline to the fight really benefits others. It should be noted that my small group fought this all level 90. Dropped the mantle and the boomerang, but I was dead when it died so I didn't get atma..fml /wrist emo emo emo. Burke_Gilgamesh Sarge612 Just Duo as NIN90/DNC45 and RDM90/WHM45. Full evasion set, GH+RR+VV Atmas. Sephirothknight Managed to solo it to 43% as NIN/DNC, at which point a mixture of plague (byebye tp), silence followed by a swift ga-IV wiped me out. Did not cast a single -ga nuke pre 50% so I am not sure how long I would have lasted post 50% anyway. Also could not land Slow/Blind at all @~300skill, paralyze stuck but not often. Bimbam Easily duo'd MNK/NIN and WHM/BLM with a THF for TH. We planned to brew it if it got out of hand, but it was too easy. Like all hate reset NMs, the MNK should save TP for Banneret Charge to pull hate immediately back. Additionally, Banneret Charge has a maximum distance of 20 yalms. --Eremes 14:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Duo by Dnc/Nin & Whm the Whm must b able to time heals right and have good mp refresh dnc preferbly have fan dance and will need to heal itself once in a wial. Duo by 95 Dnc/Nin and 75whm/smn Used RR/GH/SS(HP+) Used mostly eva gear with a little haste thrown in. Didn't have any problems with shadows for the most part, A few times I had to wait for recast but nothing more than a few secs. It helps to have a lot of buffs up so dispelga doesnt take shell. His ga4 spell did around 1400 with shell5, kept magic def down erased. Just cure bomb after Banneret Charge, which he doesn't use until 25%. Violent Flourish stunned sometimes, only tried on his ga 4 spells. Took about 20mins I guess. Kolos_Asura Soloed as 99DNC/NIN with AF3+1 gear WoE Dagger and some eva gear when needed, was a easy fight, just keep ur tp for heal, never used WS untill 18%, i got some problems at start with Addle and silencga but with some echoes u should be fine, the final part of the fight is just a little bit different, since he can spam Aga and 1hp move, just saved TP and used some potion, till 18% at that point i popped 1 fool and 1 fanatic drink, Rudra's Storm > Reverse > Evisceration > Dark > win. easy fight with some temp items! 2box'd as a 99BST/NIN and a 99BLM/WHM. Went in with two stacks of Thetas and 4 Dawn Mulsums, used Ducal Guard, Mounted Champion, and Future Fabulous with Falcorr pet. Easy win, used 6 pet foods and two Dawn Mulsums. Had to resummon Falcorr with Kutharei at 3% after a lucky Banneret Charge/lucky hit combo. Used BLM to keep DoTs on it at all times, otherwise kept her out of the fight so as not to pull hate off Falcorr. Fight took roughly 20 minutes. Ateres (talk) 12:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Solo'd as 99THF/DNC with relative difficulty, no atmas and only sparks gear. A few very close moments, perfect dodge gave me enough breathing room to get a curing waltz off when he got me to 32HP. Other than that didn't get lower than 400HP. The moments when my TP was being drained were a bit tough, I used a couple healing items and a stalwarts for the ATT/ACC+. One of the more fun solo's I've attempted on THF. LibolltAsura (talk) 03:24, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Solo'd as a THF/DNC in Taeon gear with i119 daggers. I died the first time due to the Banneret Charge and Afflicting Gaze combo. This reduces your HP to 1 and the plague effect from Afflicting Gaze constantly reduces your HP, MP, and TP meaning you won't be able to curing waltz yourself after Banneret Charge has gone off and will be stuck at 1 HP for the remaining 25% HP. My strategy was to save as much TP for the 25% > 0% push as possible. I paired Bully and Sneak Attack with Rudra's Storm for 14,045 damage. This left Kutharei with 1% HP left. Soloable but still dangerous. May be a nonissue when trusts are introduced into Abyssea areas. --Kagato (talk) 09:24, September 9, 2015 (UTC)